


(fanart) Strange Book Club

by zoasart



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossover Pairings, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Rare Pairings, Strange Book Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Meet cute where Grigg flies off his bike and lands right into Kaecilius arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet cute where Grigg flies off his bike and lands right into Kaecilius arms.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex magic.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grigg cosplays as his crush.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kae was just trying to shush him.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange Book Smut? Strange Club Smut?

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band!AU. Grigg joins the Zealots as their new bass player. The youngest of the band, he’s been a fan since he was a boy and knows all their songs.

  
  



End file.
